CP - September, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19861-19980 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2389. *CP - August, 2389 *CP - October, 2389 Earth Plots First Week Hanging out on Earth, LINCOLN TREDWAY and KARYN DAX-WOLFE enjoy some whitewater rafting before they sneak off to a lake and have a sexy swim. Missing SIOMANE TARA, MARCUS WOLFE talks to her via subspace and explains what has been going on. While BENJAMIN WOLFE stays behind at the house, he is a little more than shocked by the views his grandfather, MARCUS WOLFE, SR. shares and holds. Second Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to his father, MARCUS WOLFE, he is visibly upset by his conversation with his grandfather. Marcus attempts to be reassuring, by explaining things will be different for them both. Almost ready to leave, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and LINCOLN TREDWAY go out together and she mentally links with him, sharing their experiences. Bajor Plots First Week Having dinner with MARIAME LOMAX, ANTHONY NORAD talks to her about his concerns over being her boyfriend when she has so many kids. With JANA KORVIN preparing to leave, he takes NERYS DORR out on a 6 hour cruise through the wormhole. When they are back, KORVIN and NERYS get a lot more intimate as she stays the night and make the promise to have a couple ceremony in the morning. ZAYN VONDREHLE is out at VIDIAL TARLICA’s club when he is invited to a private tour! Second Week Angry and drunk, ZAYN VONDREHLE finds SIOMANE TARA are her cabin and they get into a brief altercation. TARA is upset and called MARCUS in the middle of the night, only for KATAL WOLFE to get annoyed. MARCUS is back home and TARA visits with him after his first university class they have together. Third Week When KESS PORGOIT is in the same highschool as KARYN DAX-WOLFE they talk about why she switched over and remaining friends. Getting deeper into trouble, KARYN seeks out Winston Meador, where he manages to get some topless photos from her. Fourth Week Concerned about Winston, KESS PORGOIT implores KARYN DAX-WOLFE to tell the authorities just what has been going on and have the man arrested. T’POK calls MARCUS WOLFE to the security office to explain what has been happening to Karyn and confesses she has been involved with Meador and going undercover. KARYN is brought home by MARCUS who has to tell KATAL WOLFE of what is happening. KATAL tries to reason with KARYN who cannot fathom why what she did was wrong, even after Katal confesses some heavy secrets. MARCUS is upset that DENORIAN THAY was absentmindedly involved and confronts him about reading files given to him. When KESS starts to feel bad for the trouble she is in, she binge eats and ANNA-ALEENA THAY tries to cheer her up. DENORIAN has a fit and decides he is going to have ANNA live with Heidi for awhile. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Realizing she is pregnant again, KOHSII VENIK announces to DURAS VENIK that they are finally going to have a girl! #09 September, 2389 #09 September, 2389 #09 September, 2389